Luigi's Second Fabulously Fractured Fable
by Minman083
Summary: After a year under the watchful eye of his far too caring brother, Luigi is set free by an attempt on his life. Unfortunately, that freedom comes at a great price.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning!**

 **This is a direct sequel to Luigi's Fabulously Fractured Fable. Reading it to completion is strongly recommended.**

 **Legal Stuff**

 **This is a work of fanfiction. All Mario characters are property of Nintendo.**

 **Chapter 1**

In the year that passed since Luigi had a much-needed Sarasaland vacation cut short by the hammer of his brother, entire days were spent in the dank bowels of the Mushroom Kingdom, as the transport pipes had no ulterior motives. Leon, the magikoopa thrown into the mix towards the end of the fiasco, proved to be an incredible worker for one quite obviously there to make sure his boss didn't skip town in the dead of night. The result of magic mixing with might was the smoothest and most reliable the warp system had ever been. New lines were opened, with the most surprising one leading into the Commercial District of Muraiya. Before Luigi could make use of his creation, and vanish into the once hidden city that was his former home, he was whisked away by his apprentice at Mario's behest.

With Luigi's entire life seeming like it was being filtered thorough Mario, it was a surprise that he was able to receive mail without obvious tampering. Every few weeks he would obtain messages, gifts and photos that proved that his time in Muraiya wasn't just a hallucination. One of the more memorable presents that he got was a large box of promotional Final Smash cards from Gaspar, his shy guy friend. That same week, Luigi was floored to receive a card from Persimmon, who was relocated to an address that wasn't even vaguely familiar. She never apologized for what she put Luigi through, but he wasn't expecting that. As accepting of the situation that Luigi was, his friends were livid at what he was going through. Every other letter had to be responded with a message begging folk not to attempt a rescue mission. Queen Daisy would have nothing of it and promised violent retaliation when she felt that the time was right. After all, Mario's attack on Luigi happened both in front of her, and within her newly expanded Kingdom.

It was a Friday morning when Luigi heard a pounding at his door as sifted through the newest pile of letters,

"The Door is unlocked," said Luigi, already knowing who it was on the other end.

The door swung open, and Mario slowly entered.

"Hey, bro," said Mario, desperately trying to get eye contact with his brother.

"What do you want, Mario?" coldly asked Luigi, eyes not leaving his mail.

"Big things are about to happen at the castle and we need to be there," said Mario.

"I am sure you can handle the situation yourself," said Luigi as he tore open an envelope.

Mario sighed. "I would if I could, but I can't."

Luigi's demeanor didn't change. "Really, now?"

"There's a caravan maybe an hour away from Peach Castle. It's King Toadstool."

Luigi looked up at his brother. "What?"

"That was my reaction," said Mario, who seemed happy to not be the recipient of Luigi's side-eye anymore.

"On other days and in the face of other situations, I would have planted my feet to the ground and let you absorb the brunt of the pressure. You know why," said Luigi. "That said, the arrival of the Mushroom King will prove to be far more draining than the events of the past year and requires a collaborative effort."

"In other words _, let's go_?" asked Mario, trying to ignore his brother's barbed words.

"Let's go."

The brothers rushed to the castle where they encountered the legion of toad servants that didn't seem to be overly panicked by the eventual coming of their old master. The princess, on the other hand, had a look of pure despondency even when her heroes arrived in her chamber.

"You two have no clue how much I want to angrily break valuable objects right now. Sadly, I don't have time to do that because father is within range of my screams," said Peach

"What the hell brought him back after all this time?" asked Mario.

Peach shook her head. "It has been over fourteen years since he last sat on the throne. Royal decree from back in the era of the Founders states that if a living king goes fifteen years without even the most casual attempt at wielding power, then he will be seen as deceased, and power will officially go to the next of kin."

"He is returning to ensure that your status does not change to that of Queen?" asked Luigi.

"Right," answered Peach. "Which is why I need you two to make sure he doesn't make it past the drawbridge."

"Wait, what do you want us to do again?" asked Mario

"Do whatever you need to do. I swear that any laws you break in the process relating to grave harm upon a member of royalty will be ignored by the High Court."

"Sorry for being out of line, but that is a terrible idea, Princess," said Luigi. "I will have no part in attacking your father."

"I'm siding with my bro on this one," said Mario.

Peach gasped and recoiled. "Are you not my sworn protectors?"

Mario nodded. "Yes, but- "

"But nothing, Mario!" shouted Peach. "My father is to be seen as a traitorous individual who abandoned his country to avoid prosecution! He has returned to clear his name by bloody force and must be dealt with accordingly! _Now go out there and slit his throat!_ "

There was a lengthy period of silence that was broken by the faint sound of trumpets from outside. Peach then looked at the Mario brothers as if they were the living definitions of insubordination.

"Leave my chamber before I do something that I regret. _Now_!"

The Mario brothers exited into the foyer of the castle and noticed that the once aloof toads were standing at attention in two rows on adjacent sides of the front door. Facing forward at the head of the two rows was Chancellor Minsktoad, leader of the Mushroom Kingdom's High Court. Noticing Mario and Luigi saunter out into the proceedings, the well dressed, regal toad waved them into the line before making his grand statement.

"Royals, toads, and distinguished guests, I present to you all Alfonse Toadstool, the King of the Mushroom Kingdom!"

A trio of trumpet players marched in the castle blaring a somewhat off-key rendition of the Mushroom Kingdom's anthem. After the three made their way to a clearing in the middle of the foyer, a tall, bearded man wearing a lengthy, purple robe made his appearance. Not making any attempt to soak in the celebratory mood, King Toadstool quickly walked up to Chancellor Minsktoad and gave him an intense handshake. The chancellor seemed confused. The trumpeters, who had a full two verses of the anthem to go, ungraciously stopped playing.

"Chancellor Minsktoad, I am thrilled to hear of your exploits during the extended vacation that is leading the High Court," said King Toadstool in a mocking tone.

"I assure you that the appointment is not without its rigors," said Minsktoad, letting the insult roll off of his back.

"And look at who what you have beside you. The actual Justice Department: Mario and Luigi. My God, it has been forever and a day since I last saw you two," said King Toadstool with a large smile.

"Hey boss," said Mario, obviously at a loss for words.

"It is a pleasure to be in your presence again," said Luigi, politely.

"How has my daughter been treating you?" asked the king.

"Great," said Mario.

"Terribly," said Luigi, which caused his brother to shoot him a nasty look.

King Toadstool laughed. "That corresponds with what I was told. I assume my little girl is in her chamber?"

"She was caught completely off guard by your arrival," said Luigi.

"And that is what happens when you relegate Kinopio to the drawbridge. I long sent five letters explaining the entire situation behind me coming here. There should have been no surprise whatsoever. I can only imagine the assumptions that were made."

"You really don't want to know," said Mario.

"He speaks no lies," said Luigi.

King Toadstool looked towards Peach's chamber. "I think it is time to get reacquainted with my daughter. Minsktoad, do not work too hard."

Before the King could start his walk across the foyer, the chamber door opened and Peach entered the scene wearing what had become a tragically ill-fitting pink dress. He smiled widely and laughed.

"Did you not threaten to burn that thing?" asked King Toadstool before walking over to his daughter and giving her a hug.

"Why are you here, father?" asked Peach, rudely.

"As my correspondence with you was rather one sided, I understand how sudden my arrival appears to be," said King Toadstool. "Before that is touched upon, I must ask why do you think I am here today? "

Peach fell silent for several moments.

"Well?" pressed King Toadstool.

"You are here to reclaim the throne."

King Toadstool exploded into laugher. "You assumed that I made this journey in order to wrestle the power away from you, who have been ruling the kingdom for well over a decade? I am not here to do that at all."

"Then why did you come?"

"Because, in most miraculous news, your mother is back with us!"

Peach gasped and went completely pale. "Mother?"

Upon the very mention of the Queen, there was concerned murmuring from those in the foyer.

"Oh. the wonders of modern magical science! She is naturally in a weakened state, but she can walk, eat, talk, and has all of her mental faculties," said the King, with joy in his voice.

"Is mother here right now?" asked Peach, voice quite shaky.

"She will be officially cleared to leave the depths of Fahr Outpost in four months. The very minute that comes around, she will take her position beside me in an extended caravan to the castle just in time for your coronation."

Peach, the princess who begged for the death of her father not even fifteen minutes prior, gave him a long, tearful embrace.

Though Luigi had much animosity towards his brother, the narrowly avoided train wreck that was the arrival of King Toadstool motivated him to follow Mario back home to discuss what had happened.

"As a man who pedantically opens every parcel of mail that is delivered to my address, I find it distressing that the future queen of the Mushroom Kingdom is allowing the arteries of mailroom to be clogged to the point where her own father cannot get through," said Luigi, sitting on Mario's broken, but still comfortable recliner.

"Probably got tired of Bowser's love letters," said Mario, resting on a ruined desk chair turned stool.

"That made sense before modern times," said Luigi. "I am sure that the only recent letters from Bowser relate to Koop-Di-Loop."

Mario shook his head. "No, those go to me."

"Speaking of, how are sales?"

"Everything that the guy makes is a hit. He just needed the proper marketing guru at his side," said Mario, proudly.

"Moving on, what can you tell me about the queen?" asked Luigi.

"Last time I visited the Old World, one of the elder toads had nothing good to say about her."

"Details?"

"Hateful towards anyone who wasn't human. Toads included."

"The toads that outnumber the humans in this kingdom by a vast amount?"

asked Luigi. "How incredibly silly."

The two talked until they ran out of information on the topic. Not wanting to spend any more time with Mario than he needed, Luigi returned home, where he noticed a handful of royal guards in front of his door.

"Is this my brother's idea?" asked Luigi to one of the weapon-toting toads.

"Your brother is of no importance to us. We are here to serve the king," said one of the guards.

"Where is he?" asked Luigi.

"Inside of your house."

"Strange. I do not remember letting him in," said Luigi, bitterly.

"Your dwelling is the property of King Alfonse Toadstool. He may come and go when he wishes," deadpanned the guard.

Luigi sighed and entered his home without another word. King Toadstool indeed was inside, sitting on a portable folding chair. The royal looked up at Luigi and smiled.

"Hello again, my friend," said the King, shaking Luigi's hand.

"Greetings, King Toadstool. What brings you to my home?" asked Luigi, trying to be as cordial as possible.

"Wheeling and dealing," said the King.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, Luigi. Listen, over fourteen years ago, I left the Mushroom Kingdom a place of unambitious toads on straw beds that were ignorant of the world around them. I tried my hardest to draw attention to just how bad we were being technologically lapped by the Koopa, but no one, my wife included, seemed to care. In my extended absence, I had assumed that Peach, a woman with a little too much interaction with Dark Land advances, if you know what I mean, would have taken to heart the old adage that one must fight fire with fire. I finally return to the Mushroom Kingdom and what do I see to combat the technological leaps seen in Diamond City and Muraiya? Unambitious toads on straw beds. It is embarrassing, Luigi, and you are going to help change that for me."

"What are your plans?"

"Though I have been gone, I have a firm grasp of your situation. You became the darling of Muraiya and were about to start a much-needed vacation before your brother ended that and blessed you with a magikoopa that has been trying to circumvent my magic for a half hour. Luigi, I have a foolproof plan to modernize the Mushroom Kingdom, but for that to even start, I need you working a government job in Muraiya again."

"Impossible at this stage. Mario would cut me off on my second step towards the Mushroom-Muraiya pipeline," said Luigi.

"And that is why I am going to give you this," said King Toadstool, as he presented a small, clear flask that held a familiar, red liquid.

"A subspace potion?" asked Luigi.

"Are you familiar with how they work?"

"Drop it on the ground, enter the door and rush to where you need to go before you are pulled back into the real world," said Luigi, not overly fond of the things.

"Exactly. When the time and place is right, do what you need to do and get yourself back to Muraiya. My people will come in contact with you from there," said the king, nervously looking towards the closed door.

"I have questions and concerns," said Luigi.

"They must wait. I have to go. Expect a visit from your stalkers very soon. Goodbye."

Without much delay after the swift exit of the king, Leon, Luigi's magikoopa assistant, appeared with only a sharp gust of wind as warning.

"Is everything okay here?" asked Leon, concern in his voice.

"You really need to stop teleporting into my house without my permission," said Luigi, annoyed.

"Sorry, but my ears were so jammed that I was convinced that there was something foul afoot."

"The king asked me about my time abroad. He also complained about the lack of electricity here in the Mushroom Kingdom."

"A valid criticism," responded Leon.

"Yes, and I am about to launch a few your way if you do not leave me alone."

"Very sorry. I will take my leave," said Leon before vanishing.

Luigi had no clue if the magikoopa actually left, but the fact that he wasn't seen was enough. Luigi then returned to his daily ritual of opening his mail, which had been delayed by the events of the morning. As he started reading the large, poorly-spelled words of a hammer brother willing to bring his hammer down on a few skulls in Luigi's name, there was a familiar knocking at the door.

"Bro, it's me. Can I come in?"

Luigi rolled his eyes and tucked the flask holding the subspace potion into his bag. He had no desire to cater to the whims of another high-ranking official with a blatant disregard for his privacy, but he felt that the newly recommended method of escape was going to be absolutely vital in what was going to be a tumultuous time in Mushroom Kingdom history.

 **:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The pipe-based public transportation system of the Mushroom World was very simple in the early days of Earthling arrivals. Warps either took individuals underground, or to a destination that was not too far away. During their first adventure through what ended up being known as the old world, the Mario brothers crashed through a weak wall and encountered a warp zone. A relic from a time when there were far more dangerous individuals than bored koopas roaming about, warp zones were hubs that housed upwards of three warps that led to the supposed safety of faraway lands. As the world's population mysteriously increased, so did the stress on the entire system, and the complaints that vast tracts of land were without access or service. It wasn't until the peace brought on by Bowser's retirement from villainy did the World Warp Expansion Program come about as a result of Luigi's obnoxiously frequent appeals to important, yet much forgotten Mushroom Congress.

Located in a sterile building in Central Toad Town, the Mushroom Congress was usually devoid of all activity on the weekend save a randomly selected senator milling about the visitor's center. The coming coronation changed all of that, leaving Luigi in the good graces of an intern named Joan. The lady's short stature gave her the appearance of a toad, but her lack of mushroom and short hair made Luigi conclude that Joan was an unmasked, female shy gal.

"Welcome to the Mushroom Congress. State your business," said Joan, not immediately letting on if she recognized Luigi or not.

"As it is Saturday, I am here to pick the mind of the senator on duty," said Luigi.

"No senators are available at this time. Emergency sessions have been called," replied Joan, still looking at Luigi as if he was a stranger.

"Are the public bleachers open?" asked Luigi.

"As always."

"Then I know where I need to go. Thank you," said Luigi before walking towards a flight of steps not too far from where Joan was seated.

"Luigi, stop," commanded Joan

"Yes?" asked Luigi, turning around.

Joan cleared her throat and, in heavily accented Heiho, the shy guy language, said something about someone meeting Luigi in a few minutes. Luigi nodded and proceeded to his destination.

Located on the second floor of the building, the public bleachers offered a great view of the proceedings to the smattering of individuals with interest in politics. The senators, all representing different lands of the Mushroom Kingdom, moved at a glacial pace during normal business hours. It should have something resembling a graveyard on the Saturday that Luigi visited, but that was not the case at all. The senators, all toads with the exception of a shy guy and a human male, were operating at a dizzying speed with looks of desperation in their eyes.

"Next order of business is matter 3508, calling for the immediate halt of all sales of thing cards," said Elder Senator Toadsworth, who Luigi recognized from his many years working in Peach Castle. "Drafted by Senator Valetoad, the matter calls thing cards, used mostly for children's parties in the modern day, incredibly dangerous. Final pleas from the senator?"

"I pass," stated Senator Valetoad from his corner seat

"The matter shall then be settled with a vote," said Toadsworth, before reading off the names of the senators and waiting for a response of yea or nay.

During the vote, Luigi was joined by an unfamiliar magikoopa wearing a white robe. The magical creature raised its wand and conjured a barrier around the two that gave the surroundings a grey hue.

"I'm sure you're tired of my kind, Luigi," assumed the magikoopa in a deep, raspy voice. "But I assure you that I'm an ally."

"And what do you have to say to me, friend?" asked Luigi, who already didn't like how things were starting to take shape.

"Me, personally? Not much besides how I deeply resent what my old classmate is putting you through."

Luigi's interest was piqued. "Would you consider Leon a trustworthy individual?"

"Yes," responded the magikoopa. "But I'm sure that Mario would also say the same thing."

"Is he with us?" asked Luigi, looking about the hall for a moment. "I was part of a conversation the other day and it was said that Leon's presence was felt,"

"He is not, but I will keep the barrier active throughout your conversation with the chancellor, who will be joining us shortly."

Luigi and the nameless magikoopa exchanged a few more words until they were joined by a serious- looking Chancellor Minsktoad.

"Hello, Luigi," stated the chancellor, looking as dapper as he did the previous day.

"Greetings, Chancellor Minsktoad. I assume that you are here on behalf of the king?"

Minsktoad recoiled in annoyance and shook his head. "Absolutely not. I am here on my own accord."

The chancellor paused. Luigi motioned to keep speaking.

"The fact that Peach will be declared Queen in four months has been lost on not one member of the Mushroom Congress or High Court. As you see, the senators are tearing through the docket and even then, nothing we do will stand up that long against royal executive decision. We need support, Luigi. Your support."

Luigi struggled to not roll his eyes. "How?" he asked, tersely.

The very second that Peach is crowned, you will file a grievance with the Mushroom High Court focusing on how Peach's absolute power conflicts with existing law against the monopolization of power," said the Chancellor in one breath.

"Is there any reason why you refuse to do that yourself?" asked Luigi.

"I have sworn allegiance to the country and the crown. Such a direct action against it is treasonous," stated the chancellor.

"I am in the castle every day, Chancellor," responded Luigi, with authority.

"That I realize, but you are still an average citizen in the eyes of the law. There is a number of things that you can do that we appointed officials cannot do."

"My relationship with Peach is strained as it is and I refuse to make it any worse," said Luigi, agitated.

"And that decision was influenced by how many coins out of the good king's pocket?"

Luigi wagged his finger. "If you think mentioning my chance audience with the king is some kind of checkmate, then you are sadly mistaken, chancellor."

"You still didn't answer my question," shot back Minsktoad.

"Zero," retorted Luigi.

"That isn't realistic in the slightest. You know that, right?"

"Then embrace fantasy."

Minsktoad simply nodded. "You still have some time to change your mind, Luigi. If I feel like that isn't going to happen, then I will be forced to take action against you."

Luigi exited the Mushroom Congress and walked across the street to a coffee shop that he frequented when he was in the area. After purchasing a beverage with enough sugar in it to make a purist question his sanity, Luigi went to the outside patio and sat at an empty table. With the recent threat by the chancellor still ringing in his ears, Luigi decided that it was time to test the all-seeing eye of his assistant.

"Leon, are you out there?" asked Luigi, trying not to draw attention to himself.

Luigi sat in silence for five minutes before Leon, holding a hot beverage in his hand, joined his boss.

"It has been a long while since we crossed paths on the weekend," said Leon as he sat at the table adjacent to Luigi. "I'm surprised that you don't do something a little more interesting than drink coffee here in Toad Town."

"This place was not my first choice, as you already know," said Luigi

"I wasn't paying that much attention until I sensed Kamden in your vicinity," said Leon.

"Kamden?"

"The magikoopa with the chancellor."

"I will leave it up to you to tell the poor guy that his barrier did nothing to obstruct your view," said Luigi with a small laugh.

Leon sipped his drink. "Don't get me wrong, Kamden did everything correctly. It's just that I'm very good at what I do."

"Which is why I called you," said Luigi. "Chancellor Minsktoad wanted me to be part of some shenanigans. I refused to go along with him and he threatened to report my unplanned audience with the king to Peach."

"Which is incredibly silly, as Peach already knows about that meeting. In not-so shocking news, she doesn't care all that much."

"All that much?"

"Paranoia is rotting her brain. You experienced that firsthand yesterday morning," said Leon.

"You are not one to miss a single detail, are you?" asked a surprised Luigi.

"That is my job."

"Then you know about my constant attempts to cut ties with you," said Luigi, looking away from Leon.

"Yes."

"Then why did you not do anything about it?" asked Luigi.

"Because my job is to protect you, not control your life."

Luigi had no idea how to react to that statement.

"For the record, working with you on the warp pipes has been one of the best experiences I have had in my life," said Leon with a beaming smile. "After years of casting random spells at the wall, I'm finally able to make a real mark on the world with the new installations. For that, I thank you."

"Leon," started Luigi. "It has been over a year and I have not asked you much of anything about yourself."

"I understand why," responded Leon.

"Where do you come from?" asked Luigi.

"Dark Land. I was in Bowser's army for a while, but he didn't allow mages on the front lines. He also was semi-retired by the time I was forced into service, so I was destined to do nothing but practice my craft in a vacuum," stated Leon.

"How did you get out here?" asked Luigi.

"I followed a few job leads. Nothing overly interesting. As for meeting your brother, I'll let him tell that tale."

With the misguided anger cast away, Luigi and Leon went from being an awkward pair that worked well in silence to being an inseparable duo that was so incredibly productive that the Mushroom Kingdom struggled to catch up. The two turned the amphitheater to be used for the coronation from blueprints to reality in two weeks. Luigi and Leon also had a hand in the renovation of Peach Castle, which was mired in a mix of red tape and outright laziness on the part of those tasked with the job. Luigi even took inspiration from the king's grumbling and saw the installation of lights on the paths from Toad Town and Peach Castle towards the coronation facility. No one liked the newfound friendship more than Mario, who talked excitedly with Luigi every night about how well things were going and how much they were going to change when Peach became queen.

After a long, positive day of work a week before the coronation, Luigi walked towards his home and noticed immediately that his mailbox had been left open. Luigi was curious as to why the mailbox wasn't closed, but didn't think much of it due to the thing being chintzy and in need of replacement. Luigi closed the mailbox, approached his front door, and was hit by a small wave of nervousness. He thought of calling Leon, but decided to let the mage enjoy his afternoon. Luigi then entered his home and was greeted by the sight of his usually neat room looking like it was the epicenter of a massive earthquake.

"It looks like someone took their anger out on my house," said Luigi to no one in particular. Of course, there was no reaction.

"Seriously, though. I am having a great day. If this is something that can be explained, then reveal yourself and talk to me," continued Luigi, convinced that there was someone in the depths of his house.

Hit with another dose of silence, Luigi placed his somewhat uncomfortable guest chair upright and sat on it.

"I assume you are in my storage room," said Luigi as he faced the hall that led to both the restroom and the aforementioned storage area, which was previously known as the master bedroom. "Most of the stuff in there is worthless to anyone but me."

Luigi then heard the sound of a box crashing to the ground.

"That sounded bad. I hope you did not hurt yourself back there," said a far too polite Luigi.

Many moments went by before a tall, shrouded figure slowly entered the hall. Luigi couldn't make heads nor tails of the individual, but he did notice that the person was human and carrying a bulging satchel.

"Greetings, stranger," stated Luigi, with a smile that masked how nervous he was.

The individual said nothing in response.

"I see you have taken a liking to my mail. Anything interesting come for me?" asked Luigi.

The individual's attention was diverted towards the front door as Leon entered the house.

" _Three's a crowd_ is a saying where I come from," started Luigi. This is one of those moments where I say that three is most definitely a party. How about you sit that bag down and we can get some dinner and drinks going after sprucing up the house a bit?"

The stranger made a few subtle hand gestures before setting the satchel on the ground. Luigi was about to happily scoop up his belongings, but was stopped by a familiar noise that increased in volume at an incredibly fast rate. Before Luigi could fire another question at the strange individual, a blue shell tore though the front door, collided into Leon and sent his limp body flying toward the wall with such force that it severely impacted the structural integrity of the house.

Luigi stood up and stuck a defensive pose, but his legs quickly turned to jelly under him. While he was convinced that the threats of the not-so distant past were going to prove themselves to not be empty, he had no plan to deal with them that didn't involve Leon. Luigi wanted to angrily make demands, but the dramatic change in situation had rendered him mute. With not a word of their own, the mysterious stranger picked up the satchel and left Luigi in the company of an unresponsive mage and a house on the verge of collapse.

 **Author's Note**

 **As of this writing, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate is out. It's fun stuff.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Temporarily residing in one of the many guest rooms at Peach Castle, Luigi spent the remaining hours of the day in which he was targeted trying to sleep. Keeping him awake was not the fact that a blue shell controlled by a mystery figure sent his stalker turned competent associate through a wall. It was how no one was reacting to the event in a way that Luigi found proper. The guards were busy protecting the coronation's rehearsal space. Mario, often the first person to bloody a nose for family, was busy being filling in for important individuals that could not make it to the rehearsals. Peach was a step away from denying Luigi access to the guest room before the collapse of his home forced her hand. Not wanting to stare at the wall any longer, Luigi pocketed a fire flower and exited the room.

The hour was late, but there were still toads milling about the halls. They were cordial, which caused Luigi to feel a pang of guilt for not being able to tell them apart. When he reached the grand foyer, one of the two toads near the entrance approached him with a look of concern.

"Restless night, Luigi?"

"Yes," responded Luigi to the toad that Luigi barely recognized as his old comrade Kinopio, who had accompanied the Mario brothers on many adventures of the past.

"There isn't anything going on out the front door. Drawbridge is up and it isn't budging for anyone," said Kinopio.

"I forgot just how dead this castle got after hours," said Luigi.

"It's a nice break from the toad house. I mean, I love the place, but we shouldn't be partying that damn hard with four days to go before the coronation."

"Sounds like I place I need to visit in the dead of night," said Luigi with a smile.

"It's casino night," said Kinopio with a smile.

"When is it not?" asked Luigi, smiling back.

"They aren't just making silly bets. I'm talking card tables and slot machines."

"Slot machines?"

"From Muraiya. Those things are so much better than the chump change ones that got smuggled out of Subcon. "

"What makes them better?"

"You spent all those months in Muraiya and didn't go into a single casino?" asked the toad, surprised. "Bonus spins, mini-games, over a hundred lines and crystal-clear stereo sound! You missed out, pal," said Kinopio.

"What do you mean by _a hundred lines_?" asked Luigi.

"You know how a normal slot machine has one pay line going straight across the middle? Well, the modern ones have lines that go straight a few reels then go up, or down, or zigzag," said Kinopio, moving his finger around trying to imitate a slot machine pay line.

"All of that is French to me, so I will take your word for it," responded Luigi, tiring of the conversation. "I am going to find a corner in which to read a book."

"Wait!" demanded Kinopio. "You've done so much for this place without getting anything in return. You know how much that didn't sit well with me? I almost orchestrated your escape myself, but Mario would have flown way off the handle, and that damn koopa spy was always a few steps away. Now that one has calmed down, and the other is out of commission, what you need to do is go to the toad house and have some fun. There are options available if you don't want to toss money around. I promise."

With no further pondering, and completely against his better judgement, Luigi agreed with Kinopio and made his way towards the toad house, which was secluded in the vast acreage behind Peach Castle. Upon reaching the large mushroom that housed the castle toads, Luigi was joined by a few, who excitedly welcomed him to casino night. He was given a tour of the facility which had been extensively remodeled from dormitory to swank gambling palace. Confused by the newfangled slot machines highlighted by Kinopio earlier, Luigi sat at a poker table and proceeded to lose a few coins. He might have not liked losing, but at least he understood why it happened.

Luigi gambled with the toads until the event wrapped up just before daybreak. As he walked towards his room, the commotion in the halls increased significantly.

"What is the cause of all this racket?" asked Luigi to a guard he almost thought was Kinopio.

"Word came in that the king and queen will arrive tomorrow night."

"Well ahead of schedule," commented Luigi.

"Terrifyingly so," said the guard. "We picked the wrong damn night to open the casino."

"It gave me something fun to do. If it makes you feel any better, I got as much sleep as most of you guys."

The toad smiled. "How did it go at the tables?"

"It was not too great. Also, you toads cannot bluff to save your lives."

The two shared a laugh.

"I am heading to my room to get ready for the long day of inspection that awaits at the amphitheater. Until next time," said Luigi, who probably was not going to recognize that toad the next time they met.

Luigi navigated the halls with not much attention paid to him. Upon reaching the wing where his modest guest room was hidden, his stomach dropped when he noticed a note haphazardly taped on the door.

 _Hey bro,_

 _The Princess wants to talk to you in her chamber ASAP._

 _I don't get it either._

 _-Mario_

"You require my assistance, your majesty?" asked Luigi upon making eye contact with Peach.

"I didn't bring you here to blow smoke up my dress," retorted Peach as she looked behind Luigi to make sure that he had not been followed.

"Deepest apologies for my-"

"Stop being so damn long-winded, Luigi! Get inside so we can talk!" commanded an irritated Peach.

Without an extra word, Luigi entered Peach's chamber and was taken aback by how all her royal accoutrements had been reduced to a plain bed and two large, straw chairs.

"What happened to your room, princess?"

"Unimportant. Sit down," responded Peach, motioning towards the chairs.

Luigi did as was told. Peach remained standing.

"I have some good news for you, Luigi. That koopa wizard isn't going to be following you around anymore."

"You mean Leon?"

"Whatever its name is."

"Is he badly hurt?" asked Luigi, concerned.

"Not at all," responded Peach.

"That is not giving me much to work with."

"What are you expecting?"

"Diagnosis and perhaps a hospital room so that I can pay the poor guy a visit," replied Luigi, not liking where any of this was going.

"The koopa was rattled, and taken to a clinic from which it checked itself out. After a conversation with its boss- "

"Could you please stop referring to Leon as _it_?" interrupted Luigi. "That is incredibly disrespectful."

Peach smirked. "After a conversation with _his_ boss, it was decided that _his_ services were no longer needed and _he_ requested the immediate termination of _his_ contract. You are now a free man, Luigi."

Luigi shook his head. "The individual who ransacked my house and attacked Leon has not been captured. My life remains in danger."

"Things are falling into place on that issue," responded Peach.

"Are they?" asked an incredulous Luigi.

"Yes, and how it all finally sets relies on your word," said Peach, looking dead into Luigi's eyes.

"What do you need to hear?"

"Two sides have been courting you to conspire against my reign as queen. It is known that you haven't taken the bait, and I appreciate not being in the awkward position of having to incarcerate and possibly execute one of the Mario brothers. Luigi, it is very important that you reveal the identities of those plotting my downfall. You don't lie. You won't lie. Give me the truth."

Luigi paused for many moments as if he hadn't been pondering his situation every minute of the day.

"Well?" asked Peach.

"Chancellor Minsktoad and Alfonse Toadstool, your father."

There was a flash of unbridled malice on Peach's face that quickly turned into a bright smile. As much as Luigi would have loved to exit the chamber at that very moment, the conversation changed to the coronation's dressl rehearsal and the particulars of operating the amphitheater without the magikoopa who had a major part in its creation. Luigi concluded that he could no longer open the gates to the facility and walk away. He had no choice but to fully produce the ceremony, which brought on a host of questions relating to the pair that he had incriminated, their part in the proceedings, and any last-minute scheming. Peach laughed at Luigi's paranoia and simply said to "agree to everything and give them enough rope to hang themselves from an even greater height than planned."

Intern Joan gave Luigi an understanding look as he entered the visitor's center of the Mushroom Congress.

"You must be here to speak to the chancellor," assumed Joan.

"I have no idea how or why you know that, but yes," answered Luigi.

"He is in his office. Second floor," said Joan.

"Is Kamden with him?" asked Luigi.

Joan appeared somewhat nervous. "Yes."

"Good," responded Luigi before heading off.

On the second floor, Luigi turned a few corners and made it to the office of Chancellor Minsktoad. The door was open, but the entrance was obscured by the same grey haze that Luigi remembered when he had his previous discussion with the official.

"You may enter," said the voice of the chancellor from inside.

"I am not going to lose an arm walking thorough this barrier, will I?" asked Luigi, joking.

"Of course not."

Luigi entered the room and saw Minsktoad behind a huge desk. Kamden stood in the corner of the room looking aimless.

"I have to admit. It took you longer than I had expected to get you on board," said Minsktoad.

"I was waiting for the right time," said Luigi.

"Not unwise."

"You want me to start fulfilling my obligations as soon as possible, correct?"

"Correct. If you wait even a week, all of the congress' safeguards will be undone."

"Okay, then I will need your magikoopa."

"Kamden?"

"Yes. I need to speak to him alone."

"You can say whatever you want right now. The barrier- "

"There is a high chance of the barrier being compromised. The less specifics you hear, the less likely any able individuals trying to connect the dots will reach you," said a stern Luigi.

The Chancellor smiled. "Good thinking, I will take my leave," he said before leaving the office.

"Kamden, it would make me happy if you would tell me in plain words what the hell is going on?"

Kamden frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Leon."

"I'm sure you were told what happened by now."

"I had no clue that was such public information," said Luigi, rolling his eyes. "Where is he?"

"Probably halfway back to Dark Land by now," responded Kamden.

"He told me nothing of his departure."

"He was hired to keep you in place. The fact that you two eventually started working well together had no effect on his original duty."

Defeated, Luigi sighed.

"It really isn't that bad, Luigi. You get to do whatever you want. Go back to Muraiya, or Sarasaland even," said Kamden.

"After the coronation," clarified Luigi.

"Of course."

"Kamden, I am going to wildly throw something out there. It, more than likely, is going to put my life in danger."

"I told you already, Luigi. I'm on your side."

"Peach knows everything."

Kamden smiled. "I know. Just like I know that you have no plans to go along with the chancellor's plot."

"Was my home being ransacked and ultimately destroyed his doing?" asked Luigi.

"I feel Minsktoad getting antsy out there. This is a conversation that will have to be finished at a later date."

"Was that a yes?" asked Luigi.

Kamden nodded, shut down the barrier and left the room.

Feeling manipulated by multiple parties and wanting nothing to do with any of them at the moment, Luigi checked into a shabby motel in a dingy corner of Toad Town. The amenities were at an all-time low, but the air conditioner worked and the bed was surprisingly comfortable for one made with a toad in mind. Luigi eventually got to sleep for a large number of hours before the sounds of trumpets cut through the thin walls.

"What is happening outside?" asked Luigi to the clerk at the front desk.

"It is the royal procession. The king and queen are here!"

Luigi exited the motel right as the extended royal band was passing marching by. Following the musicians was a large, ornate carriage in which two human figures looked out of the window. The more excitable of the pair was Alfonse Toadstool, who called out to Luigi upon making eye contact. Adjacent to him was a stern, unfamiliar woman who Luigi could only assume was the queen. She sported a look of scorn that lightened slightly when she noticed Luigi. The procession then turned the corner and traversed towards the Mushroom Congress building, to which Luigi had no desire to return.

Luigi warped back to the castle to spread the word of the rapidly arriving royals and was immediately sent to the amphitheater by Peach, who was acting more dictatorial than ever. Alone, Luigi twisted knobs, pulled levers and ensured that the upcoming dress rehearsal and actual coronation ran as smooth as possible from a technical standpoint. After hours of tinkering he was done and was just about to shut everything down before he was stopped in his tracks by the intercom.

"Luigi, you have some visitors coming," said the toad appointed to guard the facility.

"Too late, pal. I am heading out," replied Luigi.

"Couldn't exactly say no to the rulers of the country."

There was a hard knocking at the production room door a second before the toad outside finished speaking. Luigi got up to approach it, but the door was slid open before he could reach. Entering the room with a wide smile was Alfonse Toadstool.

"The elusive one!" commented Alfonse in light tone. "We were looking all around Toad Town for you after the procession."

"Apologies, your majesty. I wear many hats at the moment," replied Luigi.

"Perfectly fine. We found you. Speaking of we, come in, my dear!"

Sporting silver hair with a rebellious slate blue tint, the queen of the Mushroom Kingdom entered the room.

"Greetings, my queen" said Luigi, politely.

"Luigi of the famed Mario Brothers. Greetings and thank you for your service," said the queen before slowly exiting the room and closing the door behind her.

"A woman of a few words," said Alfonse. "That's great because we have some talking to do."

"Is she going to be fine out there?" asked Luigi, motioning towards the door.

"We're here with a few members of the retinue. She's in good hands out there," responded Alfonse. "So, the landscape changed a whole lot since the last time we talked."

"Word gets around quickly," said Luigi.

"It does. Luckily, that change makes the thing we were talking about a while ago much easier. The question is, when are you planning to leave?"

"The morning after the coronation," lied Luigi.

"Great," said the king with a smile. Muraiya will be happy to have you back, and I will be happy to work with you for the advancement of the Mushroom Kingdom."

As the king exited, Luigi couldn't believe the unmitigated gall of the man plotting the downfall of his own daughter in the facility where she was to become queen. Thinking he was actually done for the evening, Luigi picked up his bag and was greeted by yet another knock on the production room door.

"Your majesty?" answered Luigi to the closed door.

The door slid open. It was a smiling Mario. "I don't know about that, bro."

Both brothers shared a hearty laugh.

"I've been doing a lot of talking with the royal family," said Mario. "They all want you out of this hole and on stage, next to me, during the coronation."

Luigi pulled his brother close. "Brother, what is the probability of our conversation being heard by certain magically inclined individuals?"

"I wouldn't say too much. A lot of people up to no good and I don't need you caught up in it any more than you already are."

Luigi's eyes widened. "Even you know?"

"Why wouldn't I know?"

Luigi took his seat next to Mario and looked at the over ten-thousand invited guests and common folk attending the coronation. There was an air of positivity that struck Luigi as suspicious, but he chalked that up to anxiety over what was to come. Before his mind could get the better of him, Kinopio ascended the podium and gave the microphone a tap. There was a loud squeal, which prompted Luigi to wonder who was in the back dealing with such issues.

"Good afternoon, everyone! Please rise for the anthem of the Mushroom Kingdom!"

The vast majority of the crowd stood. Those who did not were either koopas, from Subcon, or the contingent from Sarasaland that had just entered the venue. The band ended the song after the second verse, as the two that followed featured enough anti-koopa rhetoric to restart the historic war. Kinopio then returned to the podium.

"Hello, again. I'm Kinopio: Lead toad and, historically, the princess' executive assistant. I'll be your master of ceremonies for what is going to be a much more casual coronation than you might be expecting. What you're getting are speeches, some entertainment, a crown swap and some final words from the new queen. Afterwards, there will be massive parties everywhere. I will be hosting one in the toad house and, with any luck, I'll actually survive the night. All that out the window, let's get this ceremony started with a bang. Ladies and gentlemen, the first speaker of the evening is the famous Mario Segale!"

Mario made the short walk to the podium and launched into a speech about the impact that Peach had made on his life. Luigi scanned the crowd and noticed that there was still light commotion from the Sarasaland delegation. Thankfully, there was no sign of Daisy, as Luigi did not need any more potential excitement in his life.

After a while, Mario concluded his speech and sat back down next to Luigi.

"I don't know about you, bro, but that was the best speech I ever made in my life," said Mario with a massive smile.

"It was great stuff," said Luigi, not admitting that he listened to around a third of it.

Kinopio returned to the podium and adjusted the microphone to his height.

"In this world there are surprises and there is 'how the hell did you pull that off without inciting a small riot before the thing got to me?' What we got waiting in the wings is most definitely the latter. Ladies and Gentle I present to you: Bowser Koopa!"

Every non-koopa in the audience gasped as Bowser left his secluded offstage spot and stomped out in front of the podium with his own microphone in hand. The big guy talked candidly about his childhood, his rise to infamy, his retirement, and his new life being the founder of Koop-Di-Loop Toys and Games. Bowser then started talking about being true to one's word. Regardless of the reactionary panic to his every step, he was a complete non-issue to anyone but the few still on his payroll. He stayed at home, tinkered, argued with his children, and, unbeknownst to him, was earning so much respect from Princess Peach that she personally invited him to the coronation ceremony at which he was speaking. Bowser, speaking mostly to Peach's detractors, then said that she knows the power of keeping one's word, and will do the same when she is queen.

"There will be no lies. There will be no empty statements. There will be prosperity that has not been seen since before the great conflict. Thank you, Peach. Thank you, Mario. Thank you all."

Outside of a few koopas whooping it up, the crowd gave Bowser not a single pair of hands in applause. The former tyrant shrugged and returned to his semi-hidden position at the edge of the stage.

Replacing the former King of Koopas almost immediately was a human comedian that desperately attempted to push the ceremony out of the doldrums. Luigi did not think the guy was funny at all, but the crowd was very receptive to his act. Fifteen minutes later, Kinopio returned to the podium, struggling yet again with the microphone.

"I'm a very short man. Please help me out with this thing after you're done," grumbled Kinopio as he returned the microphone to toad height. "Anyway, next up we have the most important citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom: King Alfonse and Queen Abigail Toadstool!"

The humans in the crowd erupted into cheers as the royals took to the stage. Many of the toads seemed uneasy, as Queen Abigail was never an ally to them. The few koopas in the audience looked as if they were going to get hostile at any moment. Luigi just wanted to return to his room and his simple life of being ignored and disrespected. As the king gave Luigi a wink, he realized that those days were never coming back.

"Something that I've been getting from a lot of people is 'King Toadstool, where have you been?' Now, it has been a long time since I left, but my destination was never a secret. I was in Fahr Outpost tending to the lovely lady beside me. When the miracle happened and cured her extensive injuries, I wanted to race back and continue where I left off on a path to economic and technological progress. I even had this crazy idea of tinkering behind the scenes after my daughter was queen to get what I wanted out of the kingdom."

Luigi's jaw dropped as the king turned his secret scheme into common knowledge.

"It was silly," continued the king. "All of it was, so I came to a late-night conclusion that what I really should be doing is respecting the rule of my daughter as I had been doing for almost fifteen years. To those I had roped into that pathetic endeavor of mine, I apologize."

Luigi tried his hardest to avoid the king's glance.

"My daughter has a plan for the kingdom and for that she needs my complete compliance. That is not to say that I will return to the depths of Fahr Outpost after this ceremony. When Peach is dubbed queen, I will become one of her trusted advisors. I will be at the table making sure that the voice of the people is heard before any decision that is made. Thank you all. I will see you soon! I think my lovely wife has a few words for you all."

Alphonse returned to his seat as Queen Abigail Peach slowly stepped up the podium. The reaction was a little more positive than what Bowser received.

"I was born in wartime and raised with a distrust of gatherings such as this. The fear was that the enemy would use the ceremony as an opportunity to eliminate multiple high value targets at once. It never came close to happening. Looking back at history, most of the decisions made during that period were done out of ignorance. Pointless slaughter, my own harrowing experience could have been avoided with the unity I see today. Citizens, please maintain this unity under the reign of my daughter. Do not repeat the sins of the past generation."

The crowd fully accepted what they heard and sent the queen off with a standing ovation. Before the crowd fell silent, Kinopio returned to the podium and bowed.

"It makes this aging toad happy to be appreciated," said Kinopio in jest. "We're in the home stretch, guys! Allow me to reintroduce the Mushroom Kingdom Band!"

The band played a lengthy medley of upbeat songs as everyone started to get in position for the coronation on stage. Luigi, having no part in the proceedings, found himself alone, again looking out at the crowd. The koopas in the audience were mingling with the toads, perhaps inspired by Abigail's speech. Those from Sarasaland were talking among themselves as they were doing throughout the whole ceremony. Hovering around the Sarasaland group were those from its new territory of Muraiya. Naturally, the lot of them were all trying to get Luigi's attention. He thought about given them a small wave before his attention was diverted by the band ending the medley.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the coronation!" announced Kinopio.

The band started playing a slower rendition of the Mushroom Kingdom National Anthem as the king and queen lined up at the east end of the stage holding their respective crowns on pillows. Peach then started walking from the west end of the stage with her crown on a pillow. The two sides met in the middle of the stage at which there was an ornate to the point of tacky table. The three royals placed their crowns on the table. After a brief moment, Peach then picked up her mother's crown, put it on and smiled.

"I present to you all Queen Adeline Toadstool-Peach!" announced Kinopio before vacating the area.

Queen Peach stood in place and absorbed the applause of the adoring masses. Right when it seemed like Peach was not going to say anything to the people, she walked over to the podium and adjusted the microphone to her height.

"With all this talk of respect and unity, one has to remember the importance of respecting the crown. Ignoring my father's scheme terminated on his own accord, there are a number of powerful individuals in the late stages of a plot against me."

The crowd gasped.

"No more details will be given. Just realize that everyone involved has either been, or is in the process of being dealt with and severe punishments will be doled out accordingly. I am no longer princess. I refuse to have my authority questioned by those I now outrank."

There crowd started to mutter in concern.

"But enough of the negativity. Let us join together and celebrate this new era of the Mushroom Kingdom!"

The ride back to the castle would be been silent and awkward if it were not for the unceasing chatter from former king Alphonse. With Mario asleep, Abigail reading a book and Peach deep into writing an official document, Luigi quickly became the target of his words.

"Kinopio, the poor sod, should have had his own podium. Don't get me wrong, it was quite hilarious watching him fight with the microphone, but an oversight is an oversight," said Alphonse.

"Take that up with whoever you guys had run that show instead of me," responded Luigi."

"Ah, look at you trying to fish for information. I love it," said Alphonse. "Because I know it's coming, the whole thing I was trying to concoct was a horrible idea. Thankfully, her majesty hauled me out of that pit before I buried myself."

Peach continued writing in silence.

"I am going to leave that one alone," said Luigi before keeping quiet for the duration of the trip.

Finally separate from the royals, Luigi returned to his room and pondered going to one of the many coronation parties in and around the castle. At the very moment that he settled on Kinopio's toad house party, there was a gentle knocking at the door.

"I know you're in there, green man. Open up!" commanded a raspy voice.

Luigi raced to open the door and was elated to see Gaspar, his long-time shy guy friend, looking up at him.

"Gaspar! How did you get up here?" asked Luigi.

"I used my two feet and walked," said Gaspar, sarcastically.

"How was the Mushroom-Muraiya warp?" asked Luigi. "I have not been able to get close to it without people here running to grab the shackles."

"I don't know. I didn't use it," responded Gaspar. "Can I sit down? My feet kind of hurt."

"No problem. Welcome to my luxurious abode," said Luigi as he let Gaspar in and closed the door behind him. "So, you walked all the way here?"

Gaspar laughed as he sat on the ground. "Hell no. I was teleported here."

"I am not sure if I want to know why you were brought here by magic," said Luigi.

"You still have your cards?" asked Gaspar, already in the process of hauling out his own deck.

"Indeed," said Luigi, before retrieving said cards out of the tool bag they were in.

"Good, so we have something to do as I give you the rundown."

The two arranged their cards on the floor and started playing a simple game with a flat stage.

"Okay, it's talk time," stated Gaspar. "So, the king had this idea that involved you, him, and a mystery contact from Muraiya."

"Yes, which resulted in a major audible being called during the coronation," said Luigi.

"Actually, that happened earlier in the morning. He got in contact with me, explained how his head was very close to being lopped off, and how the whole thing needed to be called off immediately. Since Alphonse is a pretty good dude, I was hastily given the title of _friend of the king_ and given a pass inside the castle."

"To spend some time with me?" asked Luigi.

"That's the only reason I'd be in this dump!" stated Gaspar. "Back home, we all heard the stories about you getting followed around by a magikoopa to the point that you couldn't walk out the door without facing him. When you guys decided to become work bros and complete the warp, it became even easier for us to spy on you. The only reason that you didn't have a fleet of pissed off Muraiyans descend upon Mushroom was because everything seemed to be going alright. That was until your house was damn destroyed by _whoever_. Did they catch who did it?"

Luigi motioned to end that line of questioning.

"Ah, and chocolate ice cream, without a doubt, is a better flavor than strawberry," said Gaspar, nonsensically.

The two played a few games of Final Smash before agreeing that it was still early enough in the night to check out Unbalanced Deck, the biggest games and hobby store in Toad Town. Many places were closed to honor the coronation. Unbalanced Deck, on the other hand, was hosting a major Final Smash tournament known as the Queen's Cup. The friends raced out of the castle, down the warp to Toad Town and made it to the store a few rounds into the event. It was for the best that they were late because such celebrity players entering the venue sidelined the games for nearly an hour. When the games did restart, the losers would race over to Luigi or Gaspar for their opinions on the current state of Final Smash and the eventual release of Final Smash Special, which promised to shake up the meta like never before. In the middle of an exhibition game featuring the worst cards ever printed, a number of shelves were toppled over by a spectacularly violent jolt emanating from outside.

As is the custom when anything of note happens in Toad Town, everyone rushed into the streets to sate their inherent nosiness. There was no damage in the immediate vicinity, but Luigi could see smoke in the distance. Right as Luigi was about to lose interest in whatever happened, an out of breath toad ran towards him from down the block.

"Luigi! Something serious is going on at the Mushroom Congress building. There are police everywhere!" yelled the toad.

Curious, Luigi sprinted towards the apparent origin of the smoke and was prevented from getting anything farther by a barricade enforced not by a common officer, but a sledge brother wearing the uniform of the rarely deployed Royal Guard.

"I am quite jealous that no one invited me to this private party," said Luigi to the guard.

"We had no prior knowledge of you being here," said the immense koopa.

"It was a spur of the moment decision."

"There was an incident at the Mushroom Congress. Everything is fine now," said the guard.

"I am going to see for myself," said Luigi, not believing the koopa.

The guard nodded and stepped aside as Luigi entered the street that led to the Mushroom Congress. Immediately, Luigi saw that the rapidly abating smoke came from the building's entrance, which had been blasted open.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" yelled a heavily armed, yet still diminutive toad member of the royal guard near the building. "Get the hell out of here! Now!"

Luigi looked at the guard quizzically. "Have you any idea who you are talking to?"

"Listen. Just because everyone seems to love you now doesn't make you anything other than Mario's inept brother."

Luigi laughed. "It makes me feel good that there are still some of you that feel the need to treat me like dirt for nebulous reasons. Just like old times."

"UNHAND ME FIENDS!"

Attention was diverted to the smoldering entrance as two hammer brothers were dragging out a battered and disheveled Chancellor Minsktoad.

"I have the right as a citizen of the Mushroom Kingdom to assemble peacefully with my peers!"

The wild-eyed chancellor noticed Luigi.

"Witness what is happening, Luigi! Witness this heinous abuse of power! Witness- "

The Chancellor was cut off in mid-sentence by the violent fall of a hammer.

"I am very sorry that you had to see that," said the more decorated of the two hammer brothers to Luigi as the limp body of the chancellor was hauled away by the other. "I am High Guard Osman. We've met, but you have no reason to remember me."

"You are correct, sir," said Luigi. "Those medals. Do they come from service in the Royal Guard?"

"No. They were all pinned by Bowser himself years ago. I was allowed to wear said medals upon my acceptance into the Royal Guard very recently. It was nice of the Queen."

"What happened here, Osman?" asked Luigi.

"The senators and the chancellor were told that their services were no longer needed."

"When were they given that information?"

"Promptly after the coronation. The politicians got hardheaded about it all and we were forced to deploy a POW block."

"Were they not made illegal years ago?" asked an astonished Luigi.

"Yes, but that was a decision of the Mushroom Congress, which was dismantled by the rise of the New Mushroom Council. Everything voted on and signed in this building is null, void and worthless."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Phew! That was a long, long, ride but we got there!**

 **I'm back and I feel much better about this story than I did all those months ago. The original chapter 3 had a lot more action, but it also jumped the shark and landed in a flaming heap. It was terrible, guys. Trust me. See you later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Nice to see you, Luigi," said an unfamiliar woman at a newly constructed checkpoint located near what was Peach's chamber. "Unfortunately, you aren't excluded from search, so I'm going to need your arms up and your legs spread."

Luigi looked quizzically at the young woman. "I guess I should have left the bob-ombs in my room."

"Christ above! Don't even joke about things like that!" exclaimed the guard. "Anyway, the quicker you assume the position, the less awkward this will be for the two of us."

"I am not sure about that, but here you are," said Luigi, doing as instructed.

The lady pulled a magic wand from her satchel and traced the outline of Luigi's body. "Done. You may proceed."

"That is it?" asked Luigi, quickly realizing that the incident was not worth the lightest of flippant comments.

"Yes. The council is currently in session, so open the door slowly. Good luck in there."

Upon entering the room, Luigi found himself surrounded by a quartet of podiums at which stood Mario, Abigail, Alphonse and Peach. On a slightly elevated perch beside the queen was Kinopio, holding a clipboard on which a small stack of documents was pinned.

"The council recognizes the entrance of one Luigi Segale to the chamber," said Peach, mechanically. "Kinopio, swear him in."

Kinopio approached Luigi. "Raise your right hand."

Luigi, surprised by the formality of everything, lifted his arm.

"Communication with the New Mushroom Council is to remain secret from the general public until an official statement is drafted and released. Do you swear to abide by the rules of this room on penalty of incarceration?"

"I do," stated Luigi, trying not to grin as Kinopio rolled his eyes at the entire situation.

"The council will see to you," said Kinopio before returning to his original location.

"Councilman Mario, the floor is yours" said Peach.

"Hey, bro. I got you in here to ask for a favor," said Mario.

"How many coins do you want?" joked Luigi.

"We need you back underground working on the pipes," responded Mario, ignoring Luigi's attempt at humor.

"I assume that Leon will return to my side to facilitate maintenance?"

"Nope. Just you. Old school," said Mario with some discomfort.

"Old school was me not getting paid what I was worth," fired back Luigi.

"I'll make sure you are well-paid as well as personally lead the reconstruction of your house, again," said Mario.

"Oh, bless you, kind sir," said Luigi, mockingly. "Listen to me Mario, Queen, everyone. Your attempts to alter history will not stop me from remembering the truth as I was such a major part of it."

Nothing was said for nearly a minute.

"Have you finished?" asked Peach.

"Yes," said Luigi.

"You return to work tomorrow upon receiving your tools. You are dismissed."

Luigi returned to his room where he was happy that Gaspar had decided to leave the previous night. There was no way the shy guy was going to let his rival in cards live down going back to work for a queen that did not respect him when he had Daisy out there. In Luigi's mind, he was doing what was best for all parties involved. The Mushroom Kingdom's transport system would stay safe, Mario would keep his brother close, and neither of the two parties would have any reason to descend upon Sarasaland territory committing acts of war.

"Hey bro! Open up!" shouted Mario from the other side of the door without knocking.

"What happened?" asked a curious Luigi after opening the door.

"I need to introduce you to someone in the courtyard. Let's go!"

After some talk, Luigi followed his brother outside and was approached just beyond the drawbridge by a tall woman wearing grey gym clothes.

"Luigi, meet Audra, my protégé."

"Greetings, Audra," said Luigi. "You are incredibly familiar to me, for whatever reason."

"Last time we met I was in the process of clearing your home for the chancellor," said Audra in a thick accent. "And for that I am sorry."

Luigi almost laughed at how casually that statement was delivered "You get anything juicy?"

"You asked me that all those days ago. Don't think it matters at this point. I am here, and Minsktoad is withering away," said Audra.

"You really did a number on my associate. How did you get such off-track control of blue shells?" asked Luigi.

"My adventure started in Dark Land as the only human at a school for magikoopas," responded Audra.

"They treat you bad there?"

"No, I loved it there and should have never left."

"How did you get caught up with the chancellor?"

"A chance meeting and intense homesickness. He promised me a path back to Earth. All I had to do was steal some mail. Easy. My apologies for what happened to your friend. Koopas are a hearty bunch. I am sure he is fine."

"It is okay. I think my house suffered more than my associate," said Luigi finding it difficult to stay angry at the woman.

Upon the conclusion of the conversation, Luigi decided to do a preliminary check of what he labeled the hot spots of the warp system servicing Peach Castle and Toad Town. Closest to where he was in the courtyard was the divergence of one route into three known as the Peach Tree Junction. Upon approaching the door that led to the pipes, Luigi saw a crudely written, cardboard sign that read "KEEP OUT." Naturally, he ignored the warning, walked through the door and encountered a young toad and a human playing in what looked like a lake of toys in the midst of three warp pipes. He recognized the two as Kian Spalding and Renetoad Junior.

"Hey!" yelled Renetoad as Luigi entered. 'Didn't you read the sign?"

"This hideout is only for members of the Tin Can Gang!" shouted Kian. "Go away, Luigi!"

"You children do realize that you are both a change of warp pressure away from instant death?" asked Luigi.

"We play here all the time and nothing ever happens!" said Renetoad.

"And I had a pipe erupt in my face that was dormant for years," retorted Luigi, ears lightly ringing from the shouting kids.

"Yeah, right! You must have done something wrong!" said Kian.

" _Yeah!_ You have to throw, like, a bunch of stuff in the pipe to have it blow up," said Renetoad, who gasped and turned his head right after completing the sentence.

"Not entirely sure why you are familiar with that information, but I will let it slide," said Luigi, not at all forgetting what the boy had stated. "Anyway, you two have to pack up and leave. I need room to work."

"We were here first! That's not fair!" protested Kian.

"You were never supposed to be here. Pack up and leave or I will tell your parents," warned Luigi.

"My daddy doesn't want to talk to you because he hates you! And you know what? I hate you, too!" shouted Renetoad before stomping out of the hideout.

"I don't hate you," said Kian. "This hideout is just so cool."

Luigi smiled. "Then I'll make sure you two get a better one in the near future."

"For real?" asked Kian.

"You have my word."

Keith Spalding was the ever-loving father of Kian, though one would never realize it due to the hands-off approach Keith had to parenting. He lived in an apartment complex in western toad town, where he worked as a middle school teacher. As there was no school for another two days, Luigi figured it was a safe bet that Keith would be home and went there after working his sources for the address. Not wanting the situation to be any more awkward that it already was, Luigi gently knocked the door and smiled upon making eye-contact with the young father.

"Greetings, Mr. Spalding," said Luigi, cordially.

"Luigi? Is there something wrong?" asked Keith.

"Somewhat, though it is nothing you should be alarmed about in the short term."

"Go ahead."

"Kian and Renetoad Junior have been playing in the maintenance area of the Peach Tree Junction," stated Luigi.

"The hideout?" asked Keith.

"Yes. Again, nothing has happened in any way, but it would be for the best if the children played elsewhere."

"Got it. So, you're getting back to work?" asked Keith.

"That is a great assumption," responded Luigi.

"Good. The warps have been rough lately," responded Keith.

Luigi let a moment pass. "Tell me what you know about Renetoad Senior."

"I can't say he's my best friend or anything, but we do talk." Said Keith with a hint of nervousness. "What do you want to know?"

"Word is that the man hates me," stated Luigi.

"That is true."

"Why?"

"Some toads just randomly hate humans," responded Keith.

"Would you say that he hates me enough to make an attempt on my life?" asked Luigi.

"No," said Keith.

"He has never talked to you about tossing foreign objects down warp pipes?"

"No," repeated Keith, starting to avoid eye-contact with Luigi.

"Has you son talked about- "

"Enough!" interrupted Keith, angrily. "You are no longer welcome in my home. Leave!"

Luigi attempted to get a final word at the doorway, but was shut down by the slamming door. He then turned around, took a few blind steps and nearly ran into an oddly placed human member of the Royal Guard.

"Done in there?" asked the guard.

"Yes," responded Luigi.

"Good. We'll take it from here."

Luigi lowered his head and started to walk away. As a group of four guards tromped past, he didn't look back at where they were heading or think too much about what might have been happening to Renetoad on the other side of town.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The Mushroom-Muraiya warp terminal, despite the best intentions of those involved in its creation, was fairly unpopular in the days following the coronation. One claimed that the scarcity of travelers was due to bitterness on the part of those from the new Sarasaland territory towards the new queen. Others assumed that the issue stemmed from the terminal being in the far corner of nowhere. As Luigi inspected what he and Leon had crafted to resemble a sleek subway station more than a boring warp landing, he was hit by a wave of disappointment. The lack of traffic brought on the closure of the general store and the Muraiyan Travel Authority's kiosk. With no representation of Muraiya left, the large screen that showcased popular shows from the region to those in the station was deactivated. All of that said, the pipes were in immaculate shape even If the PA system was due to tell him otherwise.

"As we cannot ensure the safety of the Mushroom-Muraiya line, use is discouraged and to be done at your own peril. Thank you."

The message had repeated itself hundreds of times since Luigi started his inspection and not a single issue presented itself that would halfway validate what was being said outside of a few little mousers scurrying about. After finalizing his findings, Luigi concluded that whoever authorized the panic-inducing warning had no idea what they were talking about.

Luigi was in the initial stages of planning what was next for the station before getting distracted by the gurgling of the warp pipe and the arrival of a koopa and its large bag.

"Welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom," greeted Luigi, tipping his hat.

"Luigi! Nice to see they let you come out for air every once in a while," said the koopa.

"Are you a merchant?" asked Luigi,

"Correct, and I am on the very cusp of being late for a little shindig that's going to net me some good money," said the merchant, already in motion.

"Could you answer a quick question for me before you run off?" asked Luigi.

"Sure," said the merchant.

"How was the ride here?" asked Luigi.

"Smooth as ever, though the eye in the sky doesn't seem to think so," replied the merchant. "Maybe that'll change now that you're out of your cage."

After the merchant left the station, Luigi ventured a floor up to the station's office in which the main terminal was installed. Luigi promptly turned off the message and went through the far too complicated process of accessing the Muraiyan programming feed. That action brightened the dreary station with an upbeat game show. After adjusting the sound levels, Luigi watched the hilarity on screen for almost its entire run time before picking up the office's phone and making a call.

"Muraiya Central Station office," said the voice on the other end.

"Greetings, this is Mushroom-Muraiya Station. Luigi speaking."

"Really, now?"

"Yup."

"Splendid. I'm station manager Estella. Give me a status report."

"All is well. Nothing seemed to be wrong in the first place," responded Luigi.

"According to your camp, the pipes have been crumbling with travelers in them," said Estella.

"Nothing of that sort is happening," said Luigi. "In fact, after thorough inspection, I am authorizing the unrestricted use of the Mushroom-Muraiya Station. I am not sure what happened before, but the Mushroom Kingdom welcomes you now."

Luigi ended the conversation and returned to the station floor in time for the arrival of a black-robed shy guy. The robe fit much too well for it to be Gaspar.

"Luigi? Hell yeah!" exclaimed the shy guy. "I was at Muraiya Central when I saw the route go green. I'm skipping out on lunch to finally hit Unbalanced Deck again."

"What is your game of choice?" asked Luigi.

"Tinpot Galaxy," said the shy guy.

"I am not familiar with that game," responded Luigi.

"Didn't I see you look down at the game back on coronation night?" asked the shy guy, incredulously.

Luigi racked his brain. "You mean that frustratingly epic game that you need two tables and two days to complete?"

"The one and only!" said the shy guy in excitement. "Want to go with me?"

"I think I will allow you to conquer the known galaxy by yourself," said Luigi.

"Aww. Well, if you ever change your mind, I'll be sure you have a spot. My name is Lone Ferret, by the way."

"Lone Ferret?"

"That's my handle. I'll see you at the shop sometime," said the lone one as he hurried towards the connecting warp to Toad Town.

Feeling accomplished, Luigi sat on one of the station's many benches and removed a small notebook from his bag. He settled upon an early page where he had written a list of trouble areas to inspect. On top of the list was the creatively titled Voorhees Pass under the Krueger memorial Ghost House. Not wanting to deal with prankster ghosts with an eternity to scheme, Luigi erased the listing for the third time and decided upon a trip to Toad Town.

Unbalanced Deck beckoned, but Luigi had much work to do before losing himself to his hobby. First order of business was the Toad Town Warp Zone, which connected the place to various parts of the world. The Dragon Line serviced Dinosaur Land. The Old World Line serviced the Old World and Grass land of the Second Kingdom. The Muraiya Line, which Muraiya had just used, serviced Muraiya via the recently cleared Mushroom-Muraiya station. There were a few other minor lines and five discontinued ones, but Luigi had no intention of dealing with those at the moment. Careful consideration brought Luigi to the maintenance door of the Dragon Line. He entered it, had six too many harrowing experiences and barely crawled out with his life.

There was nothing special scheduled at Unbalanced Deck, yet Luigi found himself shoulder to shoulder with other tabletop gamers. He posed for a few pictures, signed some autographs and, surprisingly, everyone went back to their games of choice. Luigi passed by the black-robed shy guy from earlier and exchanged a wave. The Tinpot Galaxy session had stretched to a ludicrous three tables to accommodate the five players and their vast armies. Luigi came to a halt in the back of the store where many boxes worth of pre-owned Final Smash cards were located. He pulled out a box, sat at an empty table, and tried to forget about his obligations.

"Any room for one more at this table?" asked a vaguely familiar voice.

"I cannot promise you table space, but you can pull of a chair if you want," said Luigi without looking away from his cards.

The mystery figure stood in silence for a moment. "It's me, High Guard Osman."

"Good evening, high guard," said Luigi, finally looking up at the hammer brother. "You are more than a bit overdressed for this place."

"I'm still on duty," said Osman.

"What brings you here, of all places?" asked Luigi.

"The clearance of the Mushroom-Muraiya station for wide use," said Osman. "You were responsible for that, were you not?"

"Indeed, I was," said Luigi.

"Your reasoning?"

"Neither the station nor its pipes pose a threat to the general public."

"That conflicts with the previous assessment approved by the New Mushroom Council," said Osman.

"No one told me that I had to get approval to do my job," fired back Luigi. "Also, whoever was responsible for the botched evaluation of Mushroom-Muraiya paid no attention to Dragon Line being an actual death trap."

"What, now?" said Osman, seemingly concerned.

"Rust, cracks, lost pressure, and my head bouncing off the top of the pipe," said Luigi. "I shut the whole thing down because I did not want anyone to die in there."

"Got it. Do you need anything in particular to aid in bringing the pipes up to code?" asked Osman.

"A magikoopa," replied Luigi, tersely.

Osman frowned. "Do you really want to be followed around by another invisible stalker?"

"Far more than I want daily encounters with the Royal Guard."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Anyone half interested in the vague description of Tinpot Galaxy should check out the board game Twilight Imperium. It doesn't take up two tables, but it is quite huge..**


End file.
